Tooku
by arisa mae
Summary: Tooku, it means far. Meena was an exorcist from Asian branch. she was transferred to Komui's branch."I only looking at you from far away. i know that i can't reach you"/ "Why are you still looking at him? He never lay his eyes on you anyway"/"I know, but please,let me feel a slight happiness until i can't hold this sadness"?/ KandaxOC and also LavixOC.
1. Chapter 1

Tooku

Chapter one: Introducing

A black haired girl with a black ribbon in her ponytail hair walked to the room with her 'pray'. She hoped and yelled (in her mind of course) some sentences to cool down her nervous. She was going to the chief's room named Komui. She knocked the door and with polite smile she started introducing herself.

"Hajimemashite, my name is Meena. I come from Asian branch by Bak chan's recommendation. Nice to meet you, Komui supervisor."

"Whoaaa…. So you're Mena huh? Nice to meet you too. Oh here, She is Lenaleee. She will take you to a little tour about this place. Just make this place as your own home same like in Asian branch. Don't hesitate to ask for everyone in here."

Meena smiled to Lenaleee. According to her, Lenaleee is a cute girl who standing with her 'strange' brother. Some minutes later, she and Lenaleee were in the training building. Her eyes were met with a lovely dancing sword of someone who she think was in bad mood. She tried to ask but she didn't have something called 'dare'.

But Lenaleee knew what she was thinking. But some minute later she was forced by Meena to take her to the cafeteria.

"I don't have interested in someone who have a bad mood. I only want to live without bark from someone," said Meena. It maked Lenaleee laught.

'I think he is always in bad mood, Meena-chan.'

"This is our chef. You can order anything from him," said Lenaleee. Meena smiled politely to the chef and with his 'womanly' accent , the chef asked her about what she want to eat. She said that she wants a bowl of soba. Two pairs of eyes got wider than usually.

"Sorry, I think I will order the other food."

"No, honey. You can get that. Just wait a minute and your food will be ready to served."

"Thank you," said Meena happily. But she quickly realized that there was Lenaleee in her side.

"Oh, please, make the soba later. I think there are more things that Lenaleee-chan wants to tell," said Meena. Lenaleee shook her head.

"Don't worry. The tour is over. By the way, seeing you with that food makes me want to order food too. Can I have the A packet food please?" said Lenaleee.

"Of course honey!"

After have their meal in their hands, they walked to the bench and started to eat. When Meena looked at the front, there was something annoying her vision.

Ponytail hair!

She grabbed her own hair.

"Her hair is more longer than me," said Meena with a finger pointed to someone in the locket. Lenalee almost chocked by her meal. That wasn't the real problem afterall. The problem was a pair of eyes who got a vision about she and Meena.

"She has a nice body. Tall, slim and I hope that I can get that body too. By the way, what's her name?" said Meena with whisper in Lenalee's ear. Thank God Meena said it in her ear.

A pair of eyes only said 'che' and walked to the other bench. Meena realized what makes Lenalee almost chocked from her own meals. It's a boy!

She clamped her mouth with a sound 'oops'. And some finders who eats in that place made their attention to the new member from the Asian branch. The only thing she paid attention was the ponytail-hair owner. He seemed uninterested.

Meena took a deep breath and thanked to God. But her eyes got an interested scene. Who is he?

He's an exorcist.

She knew from his jacket.

But the others?

"Sorry, I don't know if…"

"Don't worry, he didn't hear you afterall. Anyway, he is an exorcist too. His name is Kanda. Maybe his words is impolite, but I think he just want to express his feeling with the other way," said Lenalee. Meena made a suspicious look towards her.

"Wooo, you know a lot about Kanda-san. Don't tell me that you…"

"No! I'm not! I only want to introducing Kanda to you in indirect way. You know, Kanda is a little…."

Before Lenalee finished her words. A Finder approached Meena with suspicious look. It maked Meena want to hide in the black plastic bag. But the next was unpredictable. The Finder gave her a warm smile.

"Are you Meena-sama? Komui supervisor was asking about you and he have a mission for you," said the Finder. Meena smiled and asked Lenalee to accompany her after they finish their meals. But before the finder walked away, Meena grabbed his sleeve.

"Anyway, thanks for the information and don't use –sama to my name. it makes me feel old."

"Alright, Meena-san."

.

.

.

`"So….. Meena-chan. This is your new mission in your new home. Because i think you're same like the others who still new in Exorcist's job, now i give you a tutor for this mission. This is Kanda. He will be your tutor," said Komui.

What the hell.

'I don't need a tutor! I always finishing my missions from Bak-san without fail. And now Komui-san think that I'm a freshman!'

The words in Meena'mind kept blabbering but when she looked at Kanda in the 'close-up' way. Her heart was melting like snow in the heater.

'He is cute! But his attitude….'

"Just give me the damn paper and I will head off to the place."

"Don't be so rude. You ruin my pride In front of Meena…." said Komui with his watery eyes. Kanda gave his word (che) to him. They talked like there was no Meena in there. It maked Meena felt like a shadow.

"So, Kanda. My name's Meena. yoroshiku nee…" said Meena politely. She knew a little about Kanda by watching his talks, gesture and all about him so she didn't give her hand just to ask a handshake. Kanda only saw her a little minute and took the papers about the mission.

"Ittekimasu!" said Meena to Komui. She tried to walk beside Kanda but his long step prevented her to do it. The next was she lost in the traditional market. But it didn't bother her. She can use the map. She had the map, and she brought some stuff which can help her.

But a shadow passed her. She turned her back and saw Kanda with his sour face. Meena gave him a 'lost puppy' face. It maked Kanda looked another way and a prick came out from her head.

"Let's get going. We don't have time to playing around," said Kanda. Meena sighed and followed him.

"When you get a mission with me, don't try to bother me. Remember?" said Kanda. One prick came out (again). Meena knew his attitude better than when she was in the Komui's room.

"So, do you want to take the innocence or the Akumas?" asked Meena. she was ready with her right hand who hold her ribbon. In the way, there were many level 1 who blocked their journey. Kanda started to activate his Mugen. And in a short time, no more akumas in their way.

'I feel like a dumbass in here.'

"Thank you Kanda. And you're really cool with your Mugen," said Meena. but there wasn't any answer. More pricks came out.

"Watch out!"

The one thing she knew that there were akumas level 2 and some blood dropped from her head.

And everything went black.

.

.

.

Kanda was fighting with akumas with his Mugen. But there was something unusual. Mugen in his right hand and Meena in his left arm. It was so difficult to control the balance with unbalanced weight. But soon Meena opened her eyes.

It didn't take more time to realize until a voice came out from Meena.

"Just drop me. I will go to take the innocence. Don't worry, I will retrieve it safely. Now, just release your arm from me," said Meena with the darken aura. Without doubt, Kanda released her and Meena sprinted among the akumas to get the innocence.

She looked up and saw an level 2 who holding the innocence. What a day!

She use her favourite gloves and gave a full blow for the akuma. Tha akuma's face got broken easily and Meena retrieved the innocence safely. She looked to Kanda who still fighting with the akumas.

"I got the innocence. Now, can we retreat? There are more akumas in the way! We must escape now before it's too late," said Meena when she was beside Kanda.

"They're akuma. They must be destroyed," said Kanda. And now some hell insects were killed some level 1.

"Are you crazy? There are more akumas in here! Come on! Let's get out from here!" asked Meena but her words never got to Kanda. In the end, she only dodged from akuma's attack. Annoyed with Kanda, she looked around and found Kanda. He couln't move because his hurting leg.

Three akumas approached. They fired the bullets. Kanda tried to shielding himself but he saw Meena who standing in front of him.

"What are you doing? Move from there! Do you want to die?!"

"No, I'm not. Ne Kanda-san, if I can kill these Akumas, do you want to do what I said? We got the innocence and our mission is to retrieve the innocence."

No anwer only…

"Che."

"I accept that as 'yes' anyway. If you don't want to do what I said, I can give you some drugs," said Meena with her dark aura. It was really really different from the cute Meena-chan when she was in the Komui's room.

Also when she was in the cafeteria….

She took a knife and made a wound on her own hand…..

"Innocence, activate!"

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

Author's note:

I don't own Man. I know that I'm really bad in English because this is my second language. I only own Meena, my OC who was a 'transferred' exorcist from Asia branch.

Any critics will be appreciated. Please feel free to comment in the review box under this words * u know what I mean, right?*

Anyway, see you in the next chapter…. ^_^ ….


	2. Chapter 2

Tooku

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Innocence, activate!"

Slash!

The blood soon turned to be something which Kanda never imagined. It took a shape like a Kusarigama. If you have seen a ninja, you will know what weapon she held. With dark color and a brush from Meena's right hand, the sharp side of the weapon began to glow. It was like the weapon knows what its master asks.

"I know about your healing ability, but could you take a bit rest for your injured leg? I promise, I will not bother you if you can move like some minutes ago," said Meena. Three level 1 akumas approached. No response from Kanda.

'I think a make a big mistake. God, can you hear me? If a have another mission, please don't make me be a partner for Kanda. I can't hide myself from my naive action.'

May God hear your voice,Meena. But, the next minutes later she never thinks that she had made a wish about that. More akumas and more slash passed Kanda's eyes. Her steady and structural move made some impressive in Kanda's eyes. Although he felt a little (very little) worried about the chain that connecting the two side weapon.

No careless move.

No battle cry.

She kept her silent and stoic face.

Although when she slice the akumas with a little force. Yup, every single brush made her weapon looks sharper than before.

'Maybe because her brush in the sharp side', thought Kanda.

His eyes got wider when she approached him. Of course still in her stoic and steady face. She jumped and landed a violent attack to a level 2 akuma. The akuma itself didn't need to make a brute force just to dodge her attack.

"What a cute girl with a creepy weapon. But it's useless with my claws."

One hand to be shield from her attack and another tried to sneak behind her back. Kanda tried to stand with his Mugen. Another hand had found the good position. It raised and aimed on Meena's back.

"Die."

Kanda sprinted to Meena. But Meena was also difficult to predict. She swung the chain and the other end reached the nearest building. She swung herself and took the position on top of the Akuma. A deadly kick came to the akuma's head.

And one punch from her left hand was designated as her final attack. A cracked voice came from akuma's head. And Meena swung her Kusarigama as the end.

"No more akuma detected. The field is clear. Innocence is safe," said Meena. She raised her scythe to her head and suddenly, with a shock flash, it returned to be her black lovely ribbon. She jumped to the ground and took her backpack.

She approached Kanda who still standing with his mugen.

"Your leg?"

"Don't worry, it will heal."

"No. I mean this," said Meena with her look at her right hand. It was a scroll of bandage. She gave it to Kanda. "You can do it with yourself, right?"

Kanda tried to sit and it was successful. But the next one was failed.

"Can i?"

No answer. But Meena took the scroll and started her other skill. She looked like a pro after all. Some minutes later, she placed her remaining scroll to her backpack. She stood and offered a hand for Kanda.

"Can you walk?"

No answer.

'I feel 100% guilty for him. Please God; can you give me some 'bravery' to apologize to Kanda?'

'Why am I always praying now?'

"I'm sorry for interfered in your fight. I'm so sorry. It always be my bad attitude," said Meena with crippled Kanda in her right shoulder.

"No need to apologize. We got the innocence."

'What? Am I dreaming? Kanda is speaking to me with his usual tone. I must knock my head to know that I'm not dreaming right now.'

Too bad for Meena. Her action only made a big sweat-drop in Kanda's back head. What do you think if there is a cute and lovely girl who knocked her own head with the brute force? He wondered how many cells that has been 'killed' or 'crushed' during the process.

"Sorry. My bad," said Meena with her cuteness. But it didn't work with Kanda. Finally, they walked together with Kanda's arm on Meena's left shoulder. A cerry blossom fragrant spread softly in Kanda's nose. He realized that was from Meena's ponytail hair. Her smooth ponytail hair kept swaying back and forth. It made the fragrant spreading wider but still softer. The fragrant made his mind relaxed.

Meena still kept her balance with Kanda on her shoulder. She felt like only her who kept walking. No move from Kanda. Was he falling to the deepest sleep? Meena just sighed and tried to keep the balance. Actually, they reached the nearest town and ordered a room with a pair of beds. She plopped Kanda and untied his shoes. She did it as a Mom who nursing her son after all.

Well, everything was done.

She took the biggest blanket and plopped it on her complete-black-order-uniform body. But the next second, she let out a hindered scream because a black golem was crushed under her back. She jumped and tried to keep the silence because there was a lump with sleeping mode beside her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry… I forgot you. And I forgot Komui-san too. What a stupid girl I am," said Meena with her punching head mode.

"Meena? Are you there?"

The golem let out a familiar voice. It's Komui!

"Yes, I'm here. The innocence is safe. I have it in my pocket. But can I ask you something?" said Meena with lowered voice.

"What is it?"

"Kanda got injured in the process. Now, we are in the inn in nearest town. He still fall asleep in here after all. I can't to wake him up because I'm scare. Could you give us two days before we head back to the order?"

"Of course honey. Actually I know that your position is too far from the order. But if you lost the contact, I will send the other exorcist."

"Thank you very much for your understanding. Komui-san. I don't know if I must to hear and look at his sour face. It makes me want to take suicide right in the place," said Meena with 'freely' sigh.

"Kanda is the people like that. Everyone in the order knows how he is. But don't be traumatized, I hope you'll get used of it soon."

"I hope so," said Meena with her blue aura…

.

.

.

A petal falls from the lotus.

A pair of dark eyes grow widen. The owner jumped and realized that it was a dream. He turned his head right, a wooden wall. He turned his head left, a lump with full blanket covered its body. If you have go to a hospital and look at the room which the place for the dead man, you will see it right now in Kanda's eyes.

A move detected.

And Kanda saw a body of his partner doing a flip flop and the end it reached the cold wooden floor. A tiny whisper came from a frustrated face.

"My head is spinning….."

Kanda sat and lowered his legs. It was healed quickly than he predicted last night. He took the shoes and tied the strings. He stood and took the Mugen. Ignoring Meena's words in his head.

"It healed faster than I predicted. What a wonderful body you have!" said Meena cheerfully. She grabbed her own shoes and jacket.

"Please wait for me! I'm not done yet! Please!" said Meena with her pitiful eyes. Kanda turned back and sat on the edge of his bed. He watched her who still confusing with her own shoes. Was she a kindergarten kid? After a breathtaking scene of her battle last night, now he must saw a childish figure who can't tie her own shoes.

"That's why I hate this shoes!" said Meena. She took the shoes and placed it inside her backpack. And she stood proudly with her bare foot. What an unpredictable kid!

"Let's go to the order! Oh, I forget one thing! Komui said that we have two days before heading to headquarter. And last night I said that you're my older brother because I don't have much money to rent 2 rooms for us. Sorry, "said Meena.

Kanda sighed and walked towards Meena. he took her shoes from her backpack and placed it beside Meena's foot. She jumped and sat on the edge of her bed. She knew what Kanda means.

"Watch and do it by yourself for your left foot," said Kanda. He started with the edge of the strings. Meena also did the same.

It took some minutes in silence. And finally, it was over!

"Thanks. I'm too used with Chinese shoes. It makes my move faster without feeling worry about the strings," said Meena with followed Kanda in the back. But a loud thud reached Kanda's ears.

She fell because her left shoe. It because the strings.

"How can you move last night? Don't tell me that you asked someone to tie your string shoes!"

"Yes, I did. But it was a long time ago. She tied my shoes and from then, I never untie this shoe. Because the number of this shoes a little bigger from my actually foot, it can slip out easily," said Meena with frustrating face (again). She tried to practice what Kanda taught last morning.

She did it!

But a pair of hands grabbed the end of the strings.

"You need to fasten it. How can a powerful like exorcist can't fasten her own shoes?"

"You said that I'm powerful?"

"Che."

"Hey, you said that a minute ago!"

"Whatever."

"Thanks. Again I think….. hehehehe."

" Anata wa kakkoi desu!" *author's note: you're cool"

"Whatever."

"And thanks for the word 'Powerful'."

"Che."

.

.

To be continued….

.

Author's note:

This is the result about my opinion. I think this fanfiction is livelier if I use Japanese. So, people in here always talk with Japanese. Sorry for the inconvenience. And thanks for MaleficentKitty the first reviewer of this fanfiction. Your advice is really helping me until I finished the third chapter.

I also added the third chapter too. So, what's your opinion?


	3. Chapter 3

Tooku chapter : 3

I don't own D gray Man. I'm only own Meena, my OC.

So, here we go….. XD

.

.

.

"Kami-sama…. I'm tired…" *Kami-sama=God*

Kanda turned his head toward a girl behind him who doing a flip flop on the stairs. It took more than 50 stairs just to reach the black order area. And now, the girl was looked like a fish in the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Just pitying myself. Go on, I will catch you in the order. I just need some rest."

A hand came to her face. Meena tried not to jump and it worked. A care and friendly Kanda was in her face. What a chance!

"I can't handle the report. It's really troublesome to talk to the Komui," said Kanda coldly.

'What!'

"Oh, I know what's in your head. You want to make me to do the report alone by myself? What a nice partner you are. And actually, I don't know how to make the report in this branch. I think it's different from Bak-san's place. Oh, I need some rest," said Meena with her sleepy eyes.

A plop sound made Kanda's eyebrows twitched.

'She looks like the Moyashi!'

'I want to slice her in half!'

"Hey Yuu-chan! How is the mission? Wow! What is this?!"

A red-haired teen looked so confused about a lump in his way. But he suddenly knows that the lump was an exorcist.

"Hey, Ojou-chan. Are you okay?" said the red-haired teen. "I guess you did something terrible to her! Is that right Yuu?!" *Ojou-chan=miss or Ms.*

"Che!"

And he left Meena with The red-haired teen and his finder.

"I'm okay…I'm okay…. Just pitying myself. You can go on and ignore me. I promise I will make the report and I will do it by myself. Don't worry…" said Meena with closed eyes. A pair of hands reached her arms and suddenly she brought to the standing position. She opened her eyes with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing Kanda? Do you want to throw me from this height?! Hwaaa…."

"Hey! I'm not Yuu-chan! Open your eyes!"

Meena adjusted her eyes and saw a peace-green eye. She looked up and saw a red-burned hair. She jumped and nearly falls by herself.

"Whoops! I catch you!"

"Sorry for the trouble. Thanks. And I think I can stand by myself."

"Yup. Alright. So, are you the new Exorcist from the Asian branch? I think you have an India's face. But you look like Japanese after all."

"Is that so? My bad. Hey, are you the one of the Exorcists in this branch?"

"Yup. By the way, my name is Lavi. You're Meena, right?"

"And he's your finder?"

"Oh yes. His name is Mike."

"My name is Mike. Nice to meet you,Miss Meena."

"Mike, nice to meet you too. So, how's the mission? Oops, by the way, is every exorcist must be accompanied by finders?" asked Meena with wondering looks. Lavi nodded and she made a pitiful looks.

"Hey, what's wrong? From your face I think you made your first mission in this branch with Kanda Yuu?"

Meena nodded. Lavi smirked.

"We didn't have any finders. He is a really really economical about talking. It looks like words are more expensive than moneys in his head. He only thinks about Akumas and innocence. Geezz…. What a Ba-Kanda he is!" said Meena with youthful tone. It made Lavi giggle.

" What?! A Ba-Kanda? I think Allen must hear this. This is a record you know?" said Lavi. Mike only giggled behind them. What a teen!

"Allen? Is he an exorcist too?" asked Meena. lavi nodded with his full smile.

"I think he is on the mission with Kuro-chan."

"Kuro-chan?"

"He is an Exorcist too."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Komui-san. I know that I was arrived in here 30 minutes ago but I made sure that this report is relevant to bring in your desk," said Meena with some papers in her hand. Komui lowered his glasses and smiled.

"Kanda-kun was here. He gave me the report file," said Komui with some papers in his right hand and a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Is that so? If like that, excuse me Komui-san. I will go to the cafeteria….."

Meena walked with many things in her head. About Kanda who's being nice about the report. And before that, about her shoes?

"Hiyaaa… Meena, koko da…koko!" *Koko means here*

A red haired teen known as Lavi waved his right hand to Meena. meena smiled and gave him some gesture to wait. Yes, to wait her in the queue.

"I'm sorry. It's so many researchers in here. And they are tall too. I thought I'm lost in there," said Meena. She rolled her eyes toward the people beside Lavi (she took the seat in front of Lavi). There was a taller man and a white haired boy.

"Can you guess who the Allen is, Meena-chan?" said Lavi playfully. Meena smiled and pointed at the white haired boy. Lavi clapped his hands playfully.

"You won! And the man beside Allen is Kuro-chan. Allen, Kuro-chan, this is Meena. The Exorcist from the Asian branch," said Lavi. Meena took the hand who offered by Allen. And she offered a hand for Kuro-chan.

"I'm Meena. Nice to meet you!" said Meena cheerfully. But the next seconds….

"Are you not afraid of me?"

"No, I'm not! Why am I must scare from you?"

"Because my appearance?"

"What's wrong with it? I love your appearance. You look so cool with your vampire-like appearance," said Meena. Two thumbs up from her.

"Alright, thank God. Anyway, my name is Arystar Krory III."

"So, can I call you Krory?"

The vampire-like exorcist nodded with smile. But looked at Krory reminded her about a word that slip in her head.

"Wait a minute! Meena-chan?" said Meena to Lavi with a pair of shock eyes.

"You don't like it?" said Lavi with crocodile tears. Meena shook her head.

"No, I think it's great. No one called me Meena-chan before this. Thanks," said Meena. But the cute situation was interrupted by amount of food in front of Allen.

"You eat many foods! And do you still eat another?"

"He is parasitic type. By the way, how about you? Are you equip or… don't tell me if you're parasitic too?" said Lavi. Meena nodded. Everybody is jaws-dropped.

"Yes, I'm a parasitic type. I can cure my own injuries or just cure the other's injuries. I can neutralize the akuma's virus. And with this innocence in my blood, I can use it to strengthen my muscle and give some deadly punch!" said Meena proudly.

"You same like Krory," said Allen. "But Krory also drink the Akuma's blood."

"Is that so? Wow! Amazing! But I can't drink Akuma's blood. But I can use my blood as my weapon," said Meena.

" Blood? How if you…."

" Blood loss? No, if I make a wound on my arm and use it as my weapon, when it reaches the equal to make a weapon, the wound will healed. And after I deactivate it, my wound will be open again to take my weapon and change it to be a blood again. It's how my innocence works," explained Meena.

"But, if you're a parasitic, then your meal must be….." said Lavi with a pointing finger on her plate-full-with-tempuras.

"After saw Kanda with his slim and light body, I felt jealous. And when the researcher asked me about my size, I'm always feel so embarrassing," said Meena. Allen patted her shoulder and gave her gentle smile.

"You're not fat. But you're cute. We must eat many foods because our metabolism is faster than the others. And you already know about Kanda?" said Allen with his worrying face.

"She had completed the mission with him last night," said Lavi. Allen only gave her a saddened look.

"I know. He's so economical about words. What a Ba-Kanda!" said Meena. Allen and Lavi giggled. And talks about the devil….

"Woa…. Hey Yuu-chan!"

Lavi waved his hand but only the 'che' came out. Meena turned her head and saw Kanda alone with his soba. But the 'Yuu-chan'?

"Shocked? His first name is Yuu. His full name is Kanda Yuu," said Lavi with continuing his wave. The Mugen got unsheathed and a slash of blade run through Lavi's cheek. Anyone in there seemed got used by the scene. But not for Meena.

"What are you doing? Hey! Don't threat him by your sword. Innocence is not used for this!" said Meena. Allen stood and helped her to separate Kanda and Lavi. In the end, the war between Allen and Kanda has begun.

"Don't get in the way, Moyashi!"

"My name is Allen."

"Mo-Moyashi? Beansprout?" said Meena with Shock attitude. In front of her gaze there were two electric-gazes between Allen and Kanda.

"They are always and always quarreling when they meet. I think you will get used by this. Never reunited Kanda and Allen whenever and wherever they are," said Lavi. So, in the end Meena only watched with Lavi and continued with their meals.

"Wow, what a record! It reaches 2 minutes after clashing and there will be a fire in the fight take place. But now, it reaches 5 minutes and no sign about fire!" said Lavi. One blade and one crown clown placed beside Lavi's head.

But a girl with her cute and angry face ruined it all.

"No quarreling! We are friends! Right?!"

"Thanks Lenalee…. You save my live," said Lavi with his dramatic face. It made Meena laughs and fell to the ground. Every pair of eyes looked at her (Kanda too).

"I think I will be used for this situation soon. I thought all the Exorcist from this branch has a simple minded and no fun and it can be said anyone in here seems so serious. But thanks!" said Lenalee.

"Talking about the arrival, I think there is one thing that I never said to you. But I think you will understand later," said Lenalee with her cheerful tone. The others nodded (except Kanda).

"What? What was I missing?"

"You will know later," said Allen with his gentle smile…..

.

.

Author's note:

Sorry for the lacks of Japanese words. I'm so sorry. Anyway, the next mission involved Meena and Lavi. So, what do you think? Do you choose KandaxMeena or LavixMeena? Please send your comment in the review box…..


	4. Chapter 4

Tooku chapter 4

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own D gray man, everything except my OC.

.

.

'The chief is Lenalee's brother. Lenalee is an exorcist. The next one is Kanda Yuu, the short-tempered exorcist. And the opponent is Allen walker. Their prankster is Lavi. Lavi has a teacher who always called with 'Bookman'. Lavi is Bookman's apprentice and his other name is Bookman junior. There is Miranda and Krory.'

Meena kept recording what she received in these whole days. She tried to memorize the entire name in this European branch. But it came to be difficult to memorize when she started to memorize all scientist's name.

"I only remember Johny,Reever, 65 and Tapp. I still lack of memory. What a poor girl you are, Meena. But in the end, I'm really miss Bak chan-san. And also Rikei, Shifu, Lou fa and Fou."

Knock knock

Meena pushed herself from her bed and went to her door. She wondered what kind of mission that she will do. And also her partner and don't forget about the finders who will accompany her.

"Hey Meena," said Lenalee with her cheerful smile. Meena smiled back and pulled her door to give a 'let's come inside' gesture. But Lenalee refused.

"Is there a new mission for me?" asked Meena. Her eyes met a red-haired teen who standing behind Lenalee. It was Lavi.

"Yo, Meena. We have new mission. You and me and also a finder," said Lavi. Meena closed her door and ruckus sound was heard from her room.

Some minutes later she went out from her room and gave the brighter smile for all the audience. She brought her little backpack on her shoulder.

"Ikoosen!" said Meena with cheerful tone. "But, we must come to the Chief's office first, aren't we?" *Ikoosen: let's go!*

"Nah, Komui-san said that you need some rest yesterday. Don't worry, I bring the detailed mission so you can read it while we doing the trip!"

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu. Lavi!" said Meena with sparkled eyes when Lavi gave her the papers. They walked out to the boat and Lenalee waved her hand for them. Meena waved back and Lavi gave her his wide grin.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Garry desu," said the finder. Meena smiled and gave him a little handshake. * underlined sentence: let me introducing myself, I'm Garry*

"I'm Meena. yoroshiku ne…" *yoroshiku: nice to meet you*

"Hai, Exorcist-sama…"

Meena pouted and Lavi giggled.

"Garry, could you call me without using –sama? It makes me feel old. Please?" said Meena with her puppy-eyes. Garry nodded.

"Wakata, Meena-s-sa-san." *wakata: I understand*

"It's better."

"Ano saa… why are you…."

"I don't know. I don't want to be called old."

" Nani?! Do you mean that-" *nani: What?!*

" Sorry, Lavi. It's personal," said Meena and it was ending their 'discussion'. And they reach some building and kept jumping from roofs to roofs.

"Aww…. Mou….. Meena-chan…" asked Lavi with his crocodile tears. But he couldn't reach a high roof and in the end Meena caught his wrist.

"I think I will use my innocence now," said Lavi but Meena used her shoes to kick his head.

" Hora Mite! The train!" said Meena with sparkle in her eyes. Lavi ignored him and still focused on his head. He rubbed the evident of Meena's shoes. *hora mite: look at there!*

"Hey! It's bleeding out!" said Lavi with his panicked state. Meena took her shoe from her left foot and gave him some black aura. Her shoe is ready to fly on his head.

"Meena-chan kowai…" said Lavi. It made him remember about Kanda. Yup, 'The Oni'

They entered the train from the roof and Garry left them to discussing with the personnel. Some minutes later, Meena and Lavi were guided to the first class. Meena's sparkled eyes were more sparkled. Lavi only looked at her with his purple aura. Yup, she was 'the Oni' some minutes ago and now she was 'The Meena-chan' again.

What a short time to get in her nerves!

A hand rubbed his head and he looked at Meena. She tried to locate something and she found it. Suddenly, her hand was full with white pure light. A warm sensation spread from her hand. It was a nice feeling.

"Sorry for the shoe. I think we will be safe if we use our innocence in our mission. And we need our strength in this mission," said Meena. Lavi looked at her with shocked expression. Meena gave him a warmth smile. It's as warm as her shining hand.

"Garry, how many time we have before we reach the place?" asked Meena to Garry who stood in outside.

"About 45 minutes."

"Thank you," said Meena. She left the sleeping Lavi and opened the door. Garry was standing alone and jumped when Meena opened the door.

"By the way, why don't you come in? It's cold outside."

"But…"

She gave him some gesture to look inside. And the sleeping Lavi was lying in there. Garry nodded and he walked inside. Meena closed the door and pulled out a pack of cards. It made him remember about Allen.

"It's boring here without his words. So, I called you."

"What happened to Lavi-sama?"

"I used my innocence to heal his wound. And that is the side-effect of my innocence," said Meena with her hands that moved her cards playfully.

"Hey Garry, do you want to know some secrets?"

.

.

.

"H-how could..….."

"This is my other talent. Is that true?"

"N-n"

"Yeah! It's true right? Your face is blushing anyway… so…now can we move to the main parts? How yeah! About the name maybe?"

"Please Meena-san. Don't tell anybody. I'm still…"

"Not sure about her feeling? Now, we change the topic! About her feeling!"

"Please…. No…"

Lavi rubbed his eyes and looked at the corner. He saw Meena with her cards and he concluded that Meena's other talent is fortune teller. He sat and watched her carefully. But the green orb one met the aqua orbs in the process.

"He….you wake up! Don't worry and sorry for disturbing. It's still 25 minutes later to reach our destination. So, why don't you lay in there and sleep again? I will continue my other mission…" said Meena with her cheerfully face. Lavi grinned and walked toward them.

"Heh…. What is the game? Can I join?" said Lavi. Meena let out some dangerous smirk *Lavi didn't know and only Meena and Garry know*

Garry sighed. He said thanks in his head toward Lavi. Really really big thanks.

"I'm just tried to look people's personalities. But I can develop it to love, carrier and also socials. Are you sure you want to read by me?" said Meena playfully. But her eyes was widen in the process.

'What is this?'

'Bookman?'

'No feeling?'

'Secret?'

She shook her head and got some panicked faces on her teammates. She looked at Lavy's eye. She knew about his past at the same time and it took some energy. But, she kept pretending that she's okay.

"Oh my God! I'm forgetting something. When I tried to read someone, I will take everything from him! And now….. Garry….. you can't escape. Let's try to look at her feeling. And after this mission, you must tell her that you love her than everything!" said Meena with her weak smile. Lavi's mouth made an 'O' motion and Garry's face gone redder than before.

"She has a crush in you Garry! I can read in there!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Guys! What are you talking about?" said Lavi with confusing face. Garry gave Meena some gestures and Meena nodded.

"It's personal for my clients, Lavi."

"Maa….. It's not fair!"

"My mother gave this when I was seven. Our neighbors said that I had that talent from my family. So, they always asking about their fate or something like that towards me or my mother," said Meena when she reshuffled the cards in her hands. It reminded Lavi about Allen.

"So, Meena. are you good at cards? I mean, about poker maybe?" asked Lavi. Meena smiled.

"Actually, I became a pro at eight."

"Who-whoa! You must face Allen! You must enter the battle with him! This is going to be a breathtaking scene in the HQ!" said Lavi with his wide grin. Garry nodded with some enthusiastic face.

"Is he good at poker?"

"You must try and make an 'o' on your mouth!"

"Allen-sama is really good at poker actually," said Garry. Lavi gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't tell me that…"

"He asked me to join and the next minutes, I had lost my clothes."

"I know that actually…."

"What? You already know? How…."

"I can read someone from his face or his eyes," said Meena. "But it takes too much energy on me and the advantage is I can read so fast and a little secret from the people I read."

"Who-whoa…. So scary….." said Lavi. But his eyes began set in the suspicion looks. "You looked at me in the eye. So….."

"I looked you but i didn't read you. I need my energy for the akumas when we get there," said Meena. It was a totally lie. She almost knows all about Lavi in one gaze. _Almost_…

"Ow… yokatta…I just feel like an open book in your face. What a dangerous talent you have!" said Lavi. Meena giggled. *yokatta:thank God*

"But it also dangerous for me. And if you think that this is a wonderfull talent, I think you are wrong…." Said Meena with sorrowful eyes. She gazed towards the floor and Lavi gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"I know it anyway. You don't want to see the future but you can't deny it. Is that true?" said Lavi.

"When I was on elementary school, I had one teacher who really hates me. When in the classroom, I had one vision about an earthquake. I warned all people but they called me crazy. In the end, and earthquake was coming and I couldn't save my friends…."

"So…"

"I hate to be a watcher….. that's the reason why I call it dangerous."

A bell from the train was ringing and that was the ending of conversation. Three peoples walked out from the train and they continued the journey.

They arrived in the small inn near the innocence's fragment location. Garry said that they had three rooms and Meena chooses the middle one. Night gone slowly but in the daylight, one pair of eyes gone widen.

"Ex…or…cist…kill…exorcist!"

Meena rolled to the cold tiled floor. She tried to dodge but there was no room to fight. She knocked the wall that connected to the Lavi's room. She kept dodging the level2 akuma's attack. She couln't use her innocence and she couldn't let this akuma leaving the room because it will involving the others.

"Meena-chan?! What wrong?!"

Lavi kept knocked the door. He had to face the level 1 and he knew that 'the leader' was in Meena's room. An attack made Meena's check dripping some bloods. She used the opportunity to make a weapon from her blood. She launched the attack but there was no difference. She felt like she slashed on the water.

"Nice try but there is no point to do that! Exorcist girl now, can we-"

Boom!

A big hammer was crushing the akuma. There was Lavi sitting on the hammer. Meena's eyes gone sparkled and Lavi gave her his usually grin. But it was no longer a grin when a fluid-like-creature was laying a sharp edged hand on Meena's throat.

"Meena-chan!"

"Don't move or do you want to be the watcher for her death?" said the level two.

"A girl,huh?"

It smelled her hair and licked her bloody cheek.

"How silly you are," said Meena with a darkening grin. The akuma was looking at her in unpredictable eyes. But Meena's explanation is too long and the effect was changing the akuma to be a sands.

"Meena-chan! Are you okay? Oh god, your cheek…."

"It's okay. It will heals and-"

"How about.."

"I told you that I was a parasitic. And that was the effect when my blood get into akuma's body," said Meena. She commanded her weapon and it took a shape like red fluid and entered her cheek. She rubbed her cheek and in no time there was no trace about her wound.

"Surprised?" asked Meena with playfull grin. Lavi nodded.

"Lavi-sama! Meena-sam, I mean Meena-san! Are you okay?!"

Meena smiled and looked at Lavi. The redhead exorcist just still okay with his usually silly grin.

"We're okay! How about the others?" said Meena with anxious look. Lavi gave her a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Everything's okay. I got rid of them in time. Don't worry," said Lavi. She looked at her surrounding and gasped.

"Oh my God! The room…"

"Exorcist-sama!"

Lavi and Meena looked at the inn keeper. He looked so anxious.

"Sorry about the room. I'm really really sorry…." Said Meena with shattered tears. Lavi have to give her a 'brother's hug'.

"It's okay…. Anyway, do you make it to locate the innocence?" said Lavi. Garry nodded. "It's about 500 meters from here. There is a phenomena about a flowers who doesn't wither although it has been blooming about 1 month."

"Flower?"

"Yes."

"Lavi, would you mind…."

"Wah! I'm sorry…. I will take a few space….."

"Can we go now?"

"Well….. I just want to sleep properly in my own room."

The other audiences chuckled.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Author's note:

I don't know what to say but thanks for reading my fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Hoshino Katsura-sama is the owner…

Tooku chapter 5

.

.

.

Meena only ate with her own manner. But her manner looked so cliché when you look at her side. She just giggled because 'the scene'.

Allen just _inhaled_ the food beside her. She kept giggling because it reminds her about her past. But now, she was a girl and she didn't want to ruin her reputation. She took her third bowl. It was a steamy soup from Jerry. Allen just finished his dangos anyway.

"Hey Lavi! Wow! What's with that face?" said Meena with curious and widened eyes. Lavi just knocked his head on the table. Meena just moved some of her bowls because maybe he needs more space to do it again.

"Hidoi na… Meena-chan…" said Lavi. *hidoi: how cruel*

"I'm kind because I gave you some space to do your head-crushing-on-table activity," said Meena with sulking expression.

"Is that because that?"

"What? What is that?"

Now Allen joined the conversation. Lavi wanted to open his mouth but Meena took her left shoe. Lavi just cowered in the dark side of canteen. Allen felt a little understanding and he resumed his meals.

"Anyway, thanks for the night."

"Everyone who comes here always have that. I have that one when I was a newcomer in here."

"So, how's the party last night?"

Now a girl named Lenalee joined them and placed her tray in front of Meena. She took a seat in front of Meena. meena recalled about the welcoming party.

'An exhausted Meena walked towards Komui's office to give her report. Lavi and Garry just 'spirited away' and gave everything to Meena. They said they had to make something and it was important just like their lifeline. Meena gave her report and walked toward her room but Allen dragged her to cafeteria. And the first thing she sees was a banner with a 'welcome, Meena'. She gasped and smiled cheerfully.'

"I love the decoration. And I love the meals and snacks. God, Jerry is really good at cooking. He knows about Asian foods. I'm glad-"

Her eyes flew towards Lavi who took a seat beside Lenalee. Meena got darker (again).

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just… tripped and…."

"Took a nice angle under my feet?!"

"Meena wa kuroi! Help me! Please Allen! Lenalee!"

Lavi tried to hide behind Lenalee when Meena rose on her feet. But Meena walked towards the locked with her soup bowl(s). Lavi just raised his eyebrows.

"Are?"

"Good Lavi. You made her cry," said Allen (still digging in his foods). Lenalee gave him an angry look and Lavi just shook his head.

"What. What was that?"

"What's What?! You pissed her off. Now she just is sulking in her room."

"Meena! Wait for me!" said Lenalee when she ran towards Meena. But Meena's ability was made her to become the fastest runner in HQ.

Lavi still speechless.

"You must ask for her apology. She is a girl and you embarrassed her with something that… vulgar towards her."

"It was a joke."

"But she can't stand something like that. She is not an ordinary girl who you can find in the street anyway."

"Wow! It's cruel,Moyashi!"

"Allen desu!"

.

.

.

Lavi tried to locate Meena's room. He felt a little guilt towards her. It just a joke but he knew that Meena was a newbie and he didn't know many about her axcept she came from Asian branch some days ago.

He looked at the door and made sure that the door was same like Komui's description (he asked Komui about her room some minutes ago). And surprisingly, it was beside Kanda's door.

Knock knock….

"Meena? are in there? Please answer me…."

No anwer. Just a silence….

"Meena? please… would you open the door pleaaaaseeee…. I'm sorrryyyy I'm really sorry about the accident. i don't know about…. Jeezzzz… it just a joke and and…"

"Would you just shut up your mouth? It's still 8 in the morning and you keep blabbering around…"

Now the person's next door gave his 'answer'.

"Hi there,Yuu-chan. Can you help me?"

"Why am I must to help you? Rabbit?"

"I made a mistake and…. Can you help me? Meena is angry because me… Meenaa…. Just please open the doorrrr… I'm sorry…. I'm really sorry about that…. Meenaaaa…. Wahhhhhh I'm sorry….."

Kanda raised his left eyebrow. The last thing knew that some minutes ago a girl called Meena who own the room beside him was out and no one in there. But it's not his business anyway.

But the sound of Rabbit's wailing was the matters in here!

He couldn't sleep after his exhausted mission. And what was that rabbit doing until he made that girl angry? The only thing he knows was Meena is a mood-changed-easily type. She will angry and the next minutes she will happy-go-lucky again. Maybe Lavy pushed her button….

"Meena-chan…! Wahhh!"

"Oi Lavi,"

"Meena! Please open the door! I will anything to make you forgive me!"

"She's-"

"Just please forgive meee!"

"Thank you very much Johny! And Reveer too!"

"No problem Meena! you can get it in 3 days anyway!"

"Wow! So fast!"

Two heads turned towards the sounds…..

Meena waved her right hand toward Johny and Reever. She felt a sudden strange feeling toward her back. Now, two dark eyes and one jade eye were looking at her with different reaction. The darks were still with stoic expression. But the jade was looking at her with disbelief.

"Uhm… domo," said Meena ackwardly. There were two men outside her room and she couldn't take some prediction about what was happening before she came here. *domo: hello or thanks. But in here means hello*

"Meena-chan!"

Lavi ran towards her with openly arms. She took a few steps back and used her martial art to lock his movement painfully. Lavi struggled in her arms. Meena sighed and looked towards Kanda just to find the explanation. But no answers come from his mouth.

'Silent as always.'

"Just do your business on other place. You disturb the others."

"What? Business?"

She looked at Lavi and Kanda one on another. But she rose from her (tangled) sitting position and stopped Kanda's door.

Another death glares….

"Um…. Komui asked you to come in his office. I think it's about you next mission," said Meena shyly. Kanda nodded and closed his door.

Now, it's time for Lavi…

"What are you doing in front of my door? And about the tears….."

"Please, give me your apology! I'm sorry!" said Lavi with his crocodile tears. Meena shook her head.

"Um, it's okay. I think it's also my fault. I'm just too silly bout it and I…."

One jade eye looked her with undeniable hope.

"I forgive you anyway."

"Really! Huwa….. Meena-chan wa yasashi desu ne!" *yasashi: kind*.

"Ma…ma… Lavi… just don't sit on the floor. I have forgiven you now so you can stand and don't watering my skirt! Please Lavi! I have another mission!"

"Mission? You came back last night and you have another mission?"

"Yup."

"You should have a lot of energies huh?"

"yup. I'm parasitic after all. And I can heal myself. So don't worry about me. It's just a solo mission. In Asian branch, I usually took solo mission. So, don't worry! Hey Kanda! Would you wait for me in the underground tunnel? We have same route anyway…"

Lavi pouted when Meena's attention flew toward Kanda. He rose and stood beside Meena. kanda only glared and walked off. Meena just lowered her shoulders.

"I think I will get going by myself. Now Lavi, would you mind to help me?"

Lavi nodded.

.

.

.

"Be carefull!"

"Okay! Thanks! Ittekimasu!"

"Itterassai!"

Meena ran toward the underground tunnel. She smiled when she looked at the taller one who waiting for her.

"I thought you were gone by yourself. But thanks for waiting!"

"Hn."

Meena stepped (jumped) toward the boat. It made a little unbalanced but the finder just balanced it silently. She arranged her skirt and Kanda just rolled his eyes. And suddenly, he walked and took a seat after Meena. Meena looked back to make sure and she just shook her head.

She pulled her knees together but she kept changing her sit position. She just couldn't find the topic to discuss because, man! She hates silence!

"So, where's your mission takes place?"

"Belgium."

"Hmph! Solo?"

"Hn."

There no place to look at. Everything were a wall, if you look down you will find water. And there was no option to look at someone in front of her. She took some mental 'bravery' and watched him. Kanda is Kanda, he just looked at the other way. She used that chance to 'study' him.

"What?!"

Now he snapped…..

"Just wait a minute…."

"Che!"

'Hey 'Suke,I know this is hard to take but….do you know that I have this nagging feeling?'

'I know… you mean about that knocks at the outside?'

'I just….. I just…'

'It's okay. Mom said that one of our neighbors made an appointment yesterday. So, I think she will teach some people about Origami.'

Kanda looked at his 'watcher'. Honestly, she spaced out and there are some planks in the way. If she still spacing out like that, that iron planks will crooked by her head *judging from his mission with this girl*. He reached her heck and bent it down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was spacing out. And….."

She looked at her skirt. He knew that she hide something. Women are such troublesome. Yet he couldn't unsheathe his Mugen just like he did for Moyashi or that Baka Usagi.

"Is there something on my face? Just spit it out…."

"You know what? You look like my brother…."

Kanda looked at her in eyes…

"What?! Yeah…. We have some Asian or can I say…. Japanese's face because my back generations were some immigrants from Japan. I don't know how it's possible for me and my family members to get this Japanese face. You know? It was a long time ago. There must be some mix of appearance but now I have this!"

She averted her eyes. Maybe he didn't want to know…..

"A-ano….. So your previous generations were…."

A finder behind Kanda who kept the boat was giving her a question look. She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly when… but it said that one couple of the immigrants moved from Japan before Earl taking over it…"

"Soudesuka….." *Soudesuka: oh, I see*

They reached the train station and Meena waved cheerfully towards Kanda and his finder.

"So, I will go to that red train! Be well everyone! And be careful Okay…" she said with worrying look towards Kanda.

"Tch! Just because I look like your brother you give me some Motherly-look? I think I know how your brother feels when you gave him some that look!"

"Oh sorry, but you know what? We got separated when we got ten anyway…. So I think you will never know about his feeling anyway… but…. Thanks for listening!"

Her calmly look changed again. Now the cheerful Meena was back….

'When we got ten…. Don't tell me'

"Fuutago Aniki desu!" said Meena. She read his mind accidentally. Just blame it for Kanda because the thinking-mode-Kanda was really something for her. *fuutago aniki: twin big brother*

.

.

.

The mission went well. The innocence retrieved and no victim in the process. Now, he just come back and takes some nice sleep after he gives this innocence to Hevlaska. This solo mission was too easy. Just a few akumas level1 and also a level2. This hill is not easy to reach and no population in here.

But some nagging feeling crept toward him…

'How am I keeping this scene? Her face just keeps flowing in my mind. She must be in another country right now. Fighting with her deadly punch and bloody armor. She is alone with finders, isn't it?'

But finders are finders. They are not strong enough to kill one level1…..

But this is her solo….

He shook his head and walked inside the awaiting train…

'You look like my brother…'

'Be carefull…..'

"Tch."

.

.

.

To be continued…..

.

Thanks for reading…. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own DGM. Hoshino Katsura-sama is the owner anyway….

Tooku chapter 6

.

.

.

He just silent…

Yup, Kanda and 'the silent' is the perfect combination anyway….

Now he was inside a lift with his finder. The lift still went up and up.

'Fuutago aniki desu!'

He slapped his face. And the hand who slapped him just stayed on his face. It occupied his face and only his eyes that still appeared. How can that silly, lame emotion (he doesn't know the name anyway) still nag inside his brain?

Or his _heart_ maybe?

Kanda Yuu, the one who became the witness of bloody tragedy some years ago has closed his emotion. He knew that he just a tool in that time. A tool that will bear something called innocence. The best part was all the sciences that did the project were killed by their own project. As the ending, he must fight to death.

The 'tool' feeling was still in his brain. He hates order…

Wait a minute, he knew from Lavi that Meena has another ability besides her parasitic type innocence. Something about prophecy and 'reading'.

Of course, he will give her the tip of his Mugen if he knows that Meena was behind all of this. So sure!

The incident in the train station was the proof. She knew about what is he thinks. Silly.

He arrived at the Komui's office.

"Curly! Just do your work!"

"Demo Reever hanchou…."

"No crying this time. I'm sure that Kanda will be back her up!"

"But we still don't get any communication from yesterday!"

"Don't use it as excuse to break from your work! Meena will be fine anyway! She will contact anyone nearby if she gets a problem. Is that her habit from Asian branch? And Kanda never be too hard to a woman."

Gets a problem?

Crack!

He didn't have much time to dodge the opening door. Reever opened the door and the door swung beneath Kanda's face. For the first second, Reever just tried to apologize. But the next minute, he stared him with shock face.

"Kanda! I thought you…."

"What?!"

"Is that Kanda-kun? How about Mee-"

Komui stared him with shock (too). He didn't finish his sentence when that girl's presence was away from the other.

"Don't tell me you just ignored her call for help!" said Komui. His OOC form changed to be the serious one. Kanda hates that expression.

"Please someone help me! Meena-sama is in the critical condition!"

Three pairs of eyes looked at the really panicking finder who has something on his arms. His sweaty face was a mess. Everyone gathered and tried to help. Matron rushed toward them with some nurse that carrying stretcher. Some science even took off their white jacket to prevent the bleeding wound.

Matron shoved some people to give the first aid to the poor exorcist. She examined her and used some CPR before the girl choked out some bloods. Kanda just stared at the scene. He looked at the other direction. With her arms, Matron picked up her body from the floor on the stretcher. She just lies limply and the nurses rushed her to the infirmary.

When they passed Komui, Meena asked them to stop for a while. She dug inside her (remaining) pocket and took something that glowing in green light. It's innocence. Felt the only one Exorcist in there, Kanda took it from Meena's hand. With blurry gaze, Meena smiled.

"Anta wa daijoubu desuka? Maa… yokatta…" said Meena with cheerful face. She looked like a healthy girl although some injuries covering her body. Kanda just took it and looked at the other side. *trans: You're okay right? Hm… thank God*

"You fulfilled your duty Meena, now you can rest. Matron, please…" said Komui with his gentle tap on her forehead. Meena closed her eyes and the stretcher continued to bring her to the infirmary.

"You can leave this to us," said Matron.

"Your words are creepy Supervisor. It looks like Meena is going to die," said Reever. Komui shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. From the look of her eyes, it looks like a worrying-look eyes," said Komui. "It's better to make her comfortable."

.

.

.

After some words and scold from Komui, Kanda walked towards his room. His hand still coated in Meena's blood. He hissed and looked for bathroom. Just to get rid of the blood. But when he reached the bathroom, the blood just vanished from his hand.

'What the-'

'What was that?'

'Was that just an illusion?'

'Don't tell me it's Meena!'

'She is badly injured and how can….'

He just lay on his back. He couldn't sleep because that 'blood incident'. Was that because her innocence? But if that because her innocence, how could it can…..

Moyashi's innocence can do that too anyway. Something about Mana or his foster parent was went to heaven because his own innocence.

Stretch…

Stretch…

Stretch…

'It sounds like someone walking….'

The sound kept repeating until it reached his door. Now, who's that? It's Maybe Leenale who still has her nightmare.

But in approximately 3 minutes, the sound continued. Now, it just a silent walks because it reached further from his room.

"Tch!"

He opened his door and found a girl with large veil on her head. He didn't know who that is but it was a girl. If it was Leenale, she must use her dark boots to jump from section to section. But she just use her bare feet. How could be a finder because…

Finder is finder…. They are just a mere human.

Clack

He looked at the roof. That girl seems reached her goal. He grabbed Mugen, it was suspicious enough because no one can jump from that height. It may be an akuma.

He reached the roof. A full moon shone through the figure with veil. He pointed her with the tip of Mugen.

"Who are you?!"

"HE…!"

She jumped and almost kisses the ground but Kanda took her right hand and yanked her. A familiar face was showing.

"So-sorry…. I'm just…."

"I think you get some injuries."

"Yeah, I get some injuries. But my innocence saved me. It draws back any remain and closed the wound."

Kanda sat beside her and noticed some differences. She looked at him with her usual smile and ran her fingers across her long hair.

"You can tell this is the side-effect of my innocence. I don't know why but every moonlight or full moon like this, my hair grows long and long until it reaches my foot. And unfortunately, I'm hiding this from everyone. Of course the Matron is included. Weird, isn't it?"

A cool wind blew towards them. He just closed one of his eyes but she was panicking with her hairs.

"Wah… my hair my hair!"

Her veil was no longer covered her head. The wind blew her hair and she tried to grab but it was too strong.

Kanda sighed. How could an innocence doing this? It's nonsense.

But innocence was usually nonsense after all.

He reached his pocket and offered something from there.

"Thanks."

Now, she just struggled with her new hair tie (courtesy of Kanda). Felt a little irritated, he walked behind her and with some experienced moves, he made her a new ponytail from her very long hairs. She sighed in defeat.

"Sorry….."

She made some sniffing motion and rubbed her eyes. And Kanda felt a little suspicion about a crying girl in front of him. But, what's the wrong part from him? Woman is hard to understand. They are just too emotional with their easily-broken-heart.

"Oi oi….."

Is that because the ponytail?

"Gomen na…. I'm just remembering something. Sorry about my nonsense talks to you back in front of Komui. I was a half conscious. It just, I don't know. Something about that feeling just came and I couldn't stop it. I don't know how to suppress it. I'm failing to suppress it. It was shame action for an exorcist…"

"Someone can do something fool when a death is close enough…."

She looked at him with disbelief. Her mouth was full opened (you can say it's jawsdrop). Uneasy feeling crept towards Kanda. When he looked at Meena, he knew what the meaning.

"W-what?"

Meena smiled. This cool hearted Kanda was trying to comfort her. But because the lack of practice (courtesy of Meena), it sounded so awkward. Yeah, it's so awkward from the first time because judging from his tone, he tried but he doesn't know how to spit it out.

It was so funny.

"So, you mean that I'm dying? I will be cremated tomorrow? How cruel you are!" said Meena with playful tone but she kept her 'angry' tone to debauch Kanda. To make some dramatical part, she poked his shoulder with her fingers.

"I mean, tch!"

"Mataka yo….kore wa 'tch',are wa 'tch'. 'Tch' wa nanimo no nandai?" *a/n: again? This is 'tch', that is 'Tch'. What is the real meaning of 'Tch'?*

"Tc-"

No, this is trap! He can't do it or he will fall on her trap (again).

Meena giggled. She knew about what he thinks. But it didn't because her mind reading. Everyone can see that priceless face of Yuu kanda. But, she will treasure it for her own 'plan'. He looked so 'cute' with his way of hiding his own emotion. He just looks at the other side and this is the nice situation. She wondered why Lavi calls him 'Yuu-chan'. But that cute expression was really something.

"W-what?!"

"Ka- iie, kakkoi!"

She almost blurts a word of 'Kawaii'. But for the sake of this moment (she wanted to stay longer like this) she said 'Kakkoi' as the result. She didn't lie anyway, a man in black suit, tall, slim, pretty face, fast movement and beautiful dance in sword are her proofs.

"How many girls that has a crush on you?"

Silent….

"Have you experienced a memory about a guy who mistaken you as a girl?"

Silent more….

"Sumarai na….. Anta wa sumetai!" *So boring. You're so cold*

"Whatever."

"So,what are you doing in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when there is something that isn't your business, you let it flow like the other. And now, me, Meena is doing some stargazing alone. This is not your business, right?"

Meena stood up and walked behind Kanda.

"Now, I think Matron will get mad if I leave the infirmary."

"Of course, Baka Onna!"

Yup, make the Matron mad and you will get some 'cruel' punishment.

"Ittai desu!"

"Tch!"

"You fall to the trap!" said Meena. She sprinted on the roof but her injured leg gave her another resolution. She almost fall face first but a hand caught her arm. She looked at the owner and smiling.

"Do you want to return the favor when we did our mission last time?" said Meena playfully. She got a nod as agreement. But she could see those worrying eyes.

'He more looks like Suke.'

But the consequence never left her body. She just too tired because all the reading. It was fun to read Kanda despite his pitch black memory. She knows about the second exorcist project from her 'skim' read on Kanda's eyes.

"Oi oi! Wake up,onna!"

Yeah, she just too tired. She didn't care what happen in the next second. Maybe Kanda will throw her away to kiss the ground romantically. But she could smell something relaxing on her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that ponytail. She could take a quick glance towards Kanda who doing a piggy-back-ride to her. Her hair was shrinking up and the tie was slipped off easily. She tried to catch it and hide it in her palm.

She kept pretending like an unconscious girl on Kanda's back. Was this the resolve? She knew that a long time ago, she prayed to God to give her some direction towards her twin. But there was no direction again because Suman said that no one survive from those akumas attack a long time ago.

Yeah, it just a lame story. She realized that there were people who have more bad experience than her. Of course this Kanda is included.

'_General! This town…'_

'_What is this?! There is no akuma again?!'_

'_General, look!'_

'_HM?! Her fighting skill towards that akuma is impressive!'_

'_I think she has innocence.'_

'_Hm…. I think so…'_

She felt so relieved that Sokaro's team found her in those ruined village. Suman took care of her and they sent her to the Asian branch. Because her low synchronization, she must spent some years to join the central.

'Hah…. I'm tired….'

Her head lolled on Kanda's neck. She just like a cat which nuzzling and purr to its master (unfortunately, the master is Kanda).

'_Hey! What are you doing! Are you okay?'_

_A girl looked toward her brother. Her tears kept running on her cheeks. The boy ran towards her and did a piggy back ride. The girl giggled._

'_What are you laughing at?'_

'_You're not strong yet!'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Hm…. What I mean huh?'_

'_Just because I can't do a bridal style to you, it doesn't mean that I'm not strong enough to throw you in that river.'_

'_I'm just kidding… mou….'_

_She looked at him with her puppy eyes. The boy looked at the other side with his I-don't-look-your-face-so-don't-ask-more-than-this expression. She pouted and nuzzled his hair._

"You're so warm. Suke…."

Kanda looked at the 'kitty' Meena. The word 'Suke' was enough to distract him from his walk. Maybe this 'Suke' is her twin brother. But, is he really looks like this 'suke'? how obvious is he in her eyes? Is this Suke has some similarity with him?

"So, what's going on in here?"

Kanda looked at the stairs, a woman with candle in her hand. Her suit dedicated that she is one of the nurses. The sound of her voice made some shiver on his neck. Her scary face is enough to make a little girl crying.

Yeah, she is Matron.

Looking at something behind Kanda's back, she walked towards infirmary and looked at the man behind her.

"C'mon. This girl has some serious injuries. The first thing is to take care her wounds. But the best thing is to make her comfortable."

What?!

"C'mon young man!"

They arrived in her bed. The infirmary was quiet because it's almost daylight. He sat on the bed and Matron pulled Meena from his back. Matron grasped on her hairs and noticed a hair tie in her palm. She took it and tied it on Meena's hair. She instructed Kanda to lift her feet on the bed and Matron laid her head gingerly on the fluffy pillow.

But they got surprised when Meena tried to roll on the side of the bed. She rolled toward Kanda. Kanda lifted his arm to catch her but they both end on the cold floor. The surprised one was Meena still on her slumber.

"Tch, mendokusai Onna!"

He tried to stand with Meena on his arms. Matron just tried to smile. This girl is unique. She can melt the cool hearted Kanda. To hide her amusement, she pretended to fix the bed and pulled the blanket on Meena's body after Kanda laid her carefully (but it wasn't too carefully because the lack of practice) on the bed.

Kanda walked away but his first step was stopped by a finger that tugging his bracelet. He sighed.

.

.

.

To be continued….

.

.

Author's note:

My friend told me that there's no chapter after chapter 217 in D Gray Man manga. Actually, I love this manga because the anime. One of my friends showed the anime at episode 20. I fell in love at the first sight toward Lavi. But I'm too disappointed because I'm wondering about what happen to Lavi after he and Bookman was kidnapped by Noah. *crying* sniff sniff…

And also thanks for reading…. ^_^

See you on the next chapter…


End file.
